The First Champion
by Mischievous Vixen
Summary: What if Jareth had not been the first Goblin King? What if the first king had been cruel and Jareth had overthrown him? This is the story of a girl who had come to the Labyrinth before Jareth and her interactions and relationship with the King we know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Before I, Mischievous Vixen, begin, I would like to state that I do not own Jareth or any other characters from the Labyrinth, no matter how much I wish I did. My characters are mainly Mya, Roland and a few goblins that I created. This will be a Jareth/OC fanfiction, so if you do not like it then don't read.

Jareth wasn't always the Goblin King. There used to be another, a tyrant who made the goblins and creatures of the Labyrinth his slaves. The former king had broken an important law. Before the rule of Jareth, another girl had run the Labyrinth and like Sarah, she had beaten it. She should have won and gotten her youngest brother back, however; King Roland, the Goblin King, would not allow it. When Mya came to the castle, the king became enraged. In his anger, he killed the wished-away babe and enslaved the young champion. For years, the girl was forced to endure rape, torture, and servitude, until the day that Jareth came to the Underground and overthrew the king. He had heard of the king's selfish and cruel ways, so he finally came to put a stop to it.

The kingdom rejoiced, for Jareth promised a reign of peace. He swore to never become as power hungry as Roland had and allowed everyone the freedom that they deserved. However, he clearly stated that he would show cruelty whenever a runner entered the Labyrinth, in order to intimidate and test them to the best of his abilities. Everyone believed him and celebrated his victory, everyone except one small girl. Mya had been the most abused during Roland's reign and believed that Jareth would be just like the man he killed.

"He was just tricking everyone into a false sense of security, but she wouldn't fall for it." she thought.

Thus, the young girl simply continued with her duties, staying far away from her new king, her new master as she possibly could. Unfortunately, it is not possible to avoid one's ruler, especially when one is the only creature that is the same species nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Years Following

Mischievous Vixen would like to say that she does not own any of the characters from Labyrinth.

A full year passed and the creatures of the Labyrinth lived relatively in peace. Jareth kept his word that he would not enslave or harm them without reason. The only time he showed cruelty was when there was a runner within the kingdom walls and all understood that it was needed. He may appear cruel, but he never allowed a runner to die and he personally checked on the wished away children during the challenge. If and when the runner failed, King Jareth would have the children adopted into a goblin family, where they would raise the child as if it were their own.

During these times, Mya would watch from the shadows, tears streaming down her face. If one would look closely, they would see that she was trapped in her own memories of her time as a runner. None of the Labyrinth dared to speak of her story. It was too cruel and they did not wish to cause her pain. Their respect and love for her was too great.

Jareth had seen Mya hiding in the shadows during the first week of his reign. He also remembered seeing her in the shadows of the throne on that fateful day that he became king. He was curious as to who she was and had tried countless times to talk to her, but each attempt had received a flinch. All she gave him was an apology and a quick excuse before running away. This confused him, but he had persisted in his quest to talk to what seemed to be his only human subject. After months of failed attempts, he mad it his mission to learn her story.

With his mission in mind, he sent for his most trusted advisors and questioned them on the identity of the mysterious girl. At her mention, his advisors feel into a hushed silence and looked at their king sadly. Slowly, his advisor Nico, who had worked at the castle under Roland, stepped forward.

"My King, the girl you ask of is called Lady Mya...She was the former king's most...precious slave. Where the king was, she was. She also is the one who deals with the wished away children when you are away. I am sorry sire...but that is all I shall say..." Nico stated, before once again stepping back.

The King stared at his advisors in though. Now knowing that the girl had been Roland's "favorite" brought him worry, especially when adding it to her avoidance of him.

"Well how did she get here? She is the only human that I have seen with my kingdom, who is not one of the wished away children." he asked.

"I am sorry sire...But her story is not ours to say..." Flacid, another of his adisors, a former farmer, stated.

"If you can not, then bring her forth. I dislike how she avoids me like I am some disease." he stated and not minutes later, Mya walked through the door with her head down.

"You sent for me Master Jareth?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, but I am not your master Lady Mya. I am only a king wondering why his subject loathes him enough to avoid him..."

"I don't loa..."

"Don't lie to me Mya..." Jareth demanded.

Mya grew quiet for a few minutes before continuing, "I don't loathe you Ma...My King...I am cautious."

"Does cautiousness make you flinch when you hear my voice? I have tried to talk to you countless times, yet you flee from my presence. Then when I ask of you, in search of an explanation for your behavior, I find the bare minimum. Your name is Mya. You care for the wished away children and you were Roland's favorite slave. Help me to understand."

"Sire...my story is not a happy one...and it is not something I wish to relive...If you truly must know, then I give Nico permission to tell you. Call for me again if you wish" and with that said, Mya returned to her duties.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mya's Story

I do not own the characters of the Labyrinth and it is a very sad thought.

Jareth turned to Nico expectantly and saw that their was sorrow in his eyes.

"When she stated that her story was a sad one, she was not lying. She was the Labyrinth's first Champion and became it to win her brother back. Yes...Mya was a runner. She was once a selfish girl who wished away the responsibility her parents gave her away and during her run, she earned the respect and love of many inhabitants. Her run was a hard on, but the closer she got to the castle, the angrier King Roland got." Nico stated.

"Well thats a normal reaction, nobody liked to lose." Jareth responded.

"True...But King Roland was different. He lusted after the Lady Runner and wanted her as his own. Thus, when Lady Mya came to the castle..."

**Flashback**

A young girl ran through the castle doors.

"Come out Roland! I won, now give me back my brother!" she yelled.

Roland stepped out of the shadows, holding out little Tommy in his arms. Once the baby saw Mya, he smiled and reached out to her.

Slowly, she approached the two, her eyes filled with relief as she though about how they could finally go home. But as she reached out for the baby, King Roland took a step backwards smirking. Before Mya could even register what he was about to do, little Tommy burst into flames and was dropped to the floor.

"TOMMY!" Mya screamed in horror as she dropped to the ground with tears streaming down her face. She stared at the place her brother had been in shock because now, only ashes remained in his place. In mere seconds, hands appeared on her shoulders and she felt warm breathe near her ear.

"You're mine now...You shall never again see your precious home." and with that said, a small ball of light absorbed into her skin, changing her and sealing her fate to the Labyrinth.

**End Flashback**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Freedom and Finding Home

Mischievous Vixen does not own Jareth or the Labyrinth, no matter how much she wish she did. I know this story is not the best in the world, but I would love to know other people's opinion on it, so I can improve. Please review!

* * *

><p>Mya slowly approached the throne with many emotions flashing through her eyes, but one stood out. Before, Jareth had been unable to identify it, but now he was shocked that he hadn't recognized it. Fear. Fear was the emotion that she held and it hurt him. She feared him without true cause.<p>

Slowly, he stood and approached the girl, only to have her flinch. He stopped in front of her, looking at her with sad eyes. From the story, he could tell that she used to be a strong young woman, but now she was a broken little girl. He wanted more than anything to help her heal, but he knew that he could not. To her, he was simply another Roland, another tyrant and as long as she stayed within these stone walls, she would never heal. There were too many memories that haunted her here.

"Mya...Nico has told me your story and there are not enough words to express how sorry I am that you had to endure such pain...I know that you dislike me. You believe me to be a tyrant and there is not much that I can do to change that. However, there are some things that I can give you. First, I free you from this castle. Next, I give you some control over the Labyrinth's magic. You can use it to make a home for yourself, but I will also give you a place of your own in my castle. If you ever wish to return or visit...remember that there will always be a place for you..." Jareth told her.

As he finished his declaration, a familiar ball of light came out of her chest. Then another strip of magic came and formed a necklace upon her. It had a sparkling pendant that seemed to be amillion colors at once. She grasped the pendant looking at the king in shock. She was free. While she could never go home, she could at least find a new one, but where?

"Do you have any ideas where you shall go?" he asked

"...I need time to think about it you majesty...For as long as i have been here...I have never had a choice." she stated be for walking out of the room.

King Jareth watched quietly, as she thought. Though she was broken, Jareth knew that she could heal if given the proper time and patience that she needed.

* * *

><p>Mya remained in the castle for three more days before she decided that it was time to leave. She packed very little and refused Jareth's offer of money. In mere hours of her announcement, she was gone. She went straight into the Labyrinth, protected with her knowledge and newly acquired magic. However, unknown to everyone, ever Mya herself, she was not alone in her journey. As she wandered through the magical maze, a young, arrogant king watched her from his throne with a small ball of sparkling crystal. To anyone who looked at him, it would seem like he cared not for what he saw, but he cared very much indeed. Jareth knew the Labyrinth's every danger, he had even added his own and he was worried for the broken girl that now wandered in its walls. A runner had confidence and arrogance to aid them in their quest, yet this girl was to lost in her mind so how would she fair in his maze.<p>

He stared at her for hours as she searched for a place to call home. She went through the bog, met with the wiseman, spoke with Hoggle, captured a fairy and argued with the Sphinx, before finally settling on a grassy area near the Lake of Spirits on the far East side of the Labyrinth. It was a beautiful valley and one of the few completely peaceful areas of his kingdom. Mya quietly used her new gift to form a small home abd filled it with her few possessions. She stared out into the valley with a soft smile and Jareth knew that she was now so broken that she could not heal.

Quietly, Jareth dissolved the image from the crystal, allowing her some privacy. He was content knowing that she was safe and the Lake of Spirits had the ability to banish nightmares of those that fell into its protection. Perhaps one day, she would return to his castle and maybe be able to smile and laugh in his presence.


End file.
